Ruin Me
by x0xFemmeRougex0x
Summary: Helga Hufflepuff is engaged to marry the most odious wizard in Britannia and the mere thought of losing her innocence to him is more than repulsive. Filled with desperation and dread, she makes a request of her best friends, a request that will get her out of the arrangement all while giving her a night of pleasure she will never forget. FOUNDERS FOURSOME; SLASH (M/M, F/F, M/F/M/F)


**A/N: Welcome and thank you for reading my newest story. I have had this idea for quite sometime and hope you enjoy it. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own no parts of Harry Potter and the Potterverse. All the credit goes to Ms. Rowling.**

* * *

The clear stream bubbled merrily as Helga Hufflepuff knelt in the dewy grass, tucking the folds of her dress around herself. Tears spilled from her cerulean blue eyes, staining her cheeks though she made no move to brush them away. In just two days she would be married to Baron Walter van Streich. The Austrian born wizard was arguably the most odious wizard on the Isle and the last man in the world she would ever think to marry. He was rich, yes, but thousands of Galleons in the vaults could do naught for his ghastly features and despicable temperament. Helga could not imagine falling in love with him, could not imagine being intimate in the way that a husband and wife were supposed to be. The thought nearly made her ill and brought a fresh wave of sadness to her eyes.

"Sweet Helga," a voice from just a few paces behind her spoke, "Why are you crying?"

Helga turned to see the ebony haired beauty Rowena Ravenclaw standing before her. Rowena was strong in ways that Helga was weak and she knew that. Rowena would have faced the arrangement with a steely resolve that Helga just did not possess. She suddenly felt foolishly ashamed by her emotion and made haste to brush away her tears.

"Tis nothing. Tears of joy they are," she murmured, trying her best to compose her features from an expression of utter to despair to a mask of happiness.

Rowena sank to the grass, eyes like a stormy sky over a choppy sea narrowing slightly as she appraised the young woman before her. She took in the usually cheerful, rosy face now flushed with chagrin, the usual bright blue eyes that seemed dazed and out of focus through the tears that were pooled within, Helga's golden ringlets that hung nearly to her waist were now limp and lackluster as if they hadn't been brushed in days. The dark haired witch shook her head.

"Tell your lies to someone who knows you not, dear friend. Your sorrow is easier than a book to read. What afflicts you so?"

Before she could stop them, tears spilled freely from Helga's eyes and her body was wrought by tremendous sobs. So shocked by the sudden display was Rowena that she could do naught but pull the crying witch to her, holding her tightly until the fit of anguish had passed and the sobs were reduced to short gasps of air.

"I cannot marry him," Helga murmured when she found her voice at last, "I cannot. I will not."

Rowena sat back, not taking her eyes from her friend, regarding her with a careful expression. She despised the Baron just as much as Helga did and couldn't bear the thought of such a kind hearted and gentle person being subjected to such misfortune. She would trade places with her in a heartbeat.

"What will you do?" she asked at last, reaching forward to gently thumb away Helga's fallen tears, "How will you get out of the engagement when the wedding is in two days?"

The thunder of hooves cut off any response Helga would have given. The two young witches looked up to see Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin astride two huge chestnut Aethonans, slowing from a gallop to a trot.

Godric, tall, muscular, and russet haired dismounted his horse. The claymore at his waist gleamed in the sunlight as he took in the sight before him. "It is too beautiful a day for sorrow," he murmured upon catching sight of Helga's tear stained face.

"Especially when one is to be wed before the week is through," said Salazar, tall and lean, brushing an errant lock of his shoulder length silver hair from his pale, pointed face.

"I will _not _marry him," Helga said, her voice no longer weak from crying. She rose to her feet, facing her friends with a determined albeit nervous look on her face.

"And how do you figure that, dear heart?" Godric asked, his brow crumpled in concern.

"Ruin me," she whispered softly, wringing her hands as her cheeks burned crimson, finding it hard to meet the gazes of any of her best friends.

"What?" Rowena whispered faintly, as Godric gave a slow blink and Salazar smirked in amused disbelief, "What did you say?"

Helga looked up then, straightening her spine and letting her hands fall to her sides. "I want you _all_ to ruin me."


End file.
